Polymers of 1,2 epoxy alkanes having 10 to 18 carbon atoms have been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,055 as pour depressants for middle distillates and light lube oil stocks.
A mixture of a polymer obtained from C.sub.14 -C.sub.50 epoxy alkanes and a Friedel-Crafts condensation product of a halogenated paraffin with an aromatic hydrocarbon has been taught to be useful for dewaxing waxy lubricating oils.
The epoxidation products of C.sub.12 -C.sub.24 unsaturated animal, vegetable or synthetic oils are treated with polybasic inorganic acids to provide materials said to be useful as pour point depressants and emulsifiers (Netherlands Pat. No. 264,325).